


We could never happen

by Spidypool42



Series: gender-bent Devil May Cry [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, One-Sided Relationship, Smut, female Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: Dante want Vergil





	

It's been two years since the defeat of the demon king Mundus,Lilith,and their hell spawn she can't say all is good in the world because it's not both the human realm and limbo crashed into each other and now there are demons running around,but you could say that it's a good thing for her she is making a living off the demons people pay her anything. Her demon hunting job has gotten better now that her brother joined her and helped out both of them side by side hunting demons and making money licking her lips as she thought about her brother she remembers the way he saved her from almost dying at the hands of that mad man jumping off that building and grabbing her and crashing into a window she still feels his body on hers. She remembers the time she saw him without one of his turtlenecks on just in a plain white tank top his muscles just pop out god she wanted those surprising strong arm wrap around her just holding her down as he fucks her hard and slow, as she keep think about him she feel herself get wet the final straw saw when they were joking around right before they were about to take Mundus down was when he said that he has a big dick.

That was one of the reasons why she loved him he didn't care that she was a girl he would treat her like she was one of the boys and she was ok with that but that joke sent a shiver down her spine she wanted to see just how big it was,she moved her hand down her pants and underwear and she was dripping wet biting her lips she started to play with herself. Rubbing her clit with her middle finger she started to moan out loud  she knew it was fine she was alone still rubbing her clit she stopped and that moved inside herself taking a few minutes she finally found that spot that made her see stars moving her finger faster she added two more now finger fucking herself she was moan and calling out his name that was all she could do fingering herself to her older brother by twelve minutes she need and craved him, but she was unsure of his feelings towards her as she kept up a good pace she didn't hear the main door open or the creaking of the stairs until a knock of the door brought her out of her almost climax it was him. He asked her if she was ok telling him she was fine she was just a little hung over from drinking too much he sent a laugh her way making touch herself more but this time keeping quiet, she loved his rough voice as he talked to her through the door the faster she moved her hand hitting her spot she hoped he would talk more so she could cum to the sound of his voice. Still touching herself she could feel herself get close finally cumming when he said he was going to shower the thought of him wet and naked made her lose it as she moved faster making herself cum looking down at the mess she made she was glad this place came with two bathrooms getting her stuff she want to the other bathroom and washed away her mess.

They both sat down to eat the dinner he brought home she looked up from her food to see his lips and how him licked them she took a big shallow he looked up to her and asked what is wrong shaking her head to say nothing she went back to eating they sat in a comfortable silents it was indentured by his phone he picked it up and gave a bright smile he excused himself and left,she was now confused by this but she still ate after she finished eating she cleaned up and went to her room passing by his she could hear him laughing. She stopped in her tracks he was laughing it was a happy one to she could see threw the cracked door that he was sitting on his bed still on the phone and he had the brightest smile she had ever seen he never gave her that kind of smile still looking while hiding she could hear a bit of of the other voice it sound like a women. She was correct when he said the girl's name when he agreed to go back out with her.Now her heart dropped she left the spot she was hiding in and went to her room she didn't even know she was crying until she felt the tears on her hand. Who was this girl her brother was talking to and when did they first go out the more she thought about it the more she cried she fell asleep with tears in her eyes. She woke up to him knocking on the door telling her he is leaving she called out saying ok she looked in her mirror and saw she had red eyes she moved to the bathroom and cleaned up hours went by and he didn't come back she went to her room she heard the shop door open and close she heard two voices one her brother and the other one she's never heard before. He called out to her but she didn't answer him. She could hear footsteps moving she heard them stop at a door she knew what door it was his the door closed, after what seemed like hours she heard it moan they were having sex she could feel herself cry moving as quietly as possible to her window and opened it going on to the fire escaped closed the window and just ran off the escape. She found the closest motel and payed for a room. In that room she screamed and screamed into the pillow he was suppose to be hers they were suppose to be together just the two of them,so why did he go out and get some nobody why not settle for her. She spent the whole night in that motel only she didn't sleep she couldn't the moans were still in her head she returned home only to see no one however that didn't last a voice called out she turned to see a women her breath stopped. This women was everything she was not her looks were out of this world her body was curvy her chest a bit bigger than hers and her hair was shiny not greasy like her she just thank a higher power that this girl was not a redhead but a blond. She came out of her thoughts when he called out to her.

He apologized to the girl her name was just as beautiful like her he turned to her and introduced them to each other saying their hellos she excused herself saying she was tired both nodded their head and she went to her room and cried. She stayed in her room all day he called out to her asking what is wrong she just turned on her music and blocked him out,this happened for the next three weeks he went out she stayed in until she left her room passing his room she saw him all dressed up he saw her and called her in she went in and asked why he is dressed like a penguin he just laugh that is when he dropped the bomb on her he said he was going to propose now she felt her world crash. She let out a sickly laugh causing him to look over to her she just laugh at him he asked why she was laughing big mistake she told him that he was stupid for even trying to ask for her hand now he was mad and fried back a why that is when she made the biggest mistake ever, she said because he was a monster now he was pissed off how could his own sister say that he shot back to with something he would regret he called her nothing but dirty trash now both were pissed off both were yelling back and forth with each other he started to walk out the door and leave before things could get anymore heated. That didn't happen she grabbed him by the arm and said that she would never love him if she knew the truth she would hate him now he was extremely mad balling his fist he raised it and punched her in square in the face time stopped blood was coming down her face looking up at him she yelled at him to get out and never come back he turned and ran out. She picked herself up and went to the closest bar she drank and drank to take away the pain when morning came she found herself asleep in an alleyway she went home to see a note on her desk ~ _ I'm sorry~  _ reading this she ran to his room to see everything is gone she sat there on the floor crying she didn't mean it she wished she could take it all back she didn't care if he was going to have a wife she just wanted to stay by his side.

Two years later

Another two years passed since that fight with him she still wished she could go back but what is done is done along the way she made some friends Trish and Lady were the best.They came over to see if any jobs came in but with none they just stayed talking until the night came both girls left but not until Trish said she had a letter she took it from her saying she'll read it later as soon as they left she read the writing on the envelope it was hers taking a deep breath she opened it for her to see a picture.  _ Nero Angelo 7 lb 6 oz  _  she felt her tears ran down her face this would be the last time she cried placing the picture on her desk she wished them all the best.


End file.
